


A Knight of Ghosts and Shadows [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [17]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Knight, Supernatural Elements, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going back a bit in time in my history series here, but oh well.  I had this idea about Reese being a knight in the Middle Ages, when belief in ghosts, witches and evil supernatural things was very strong.  He's a sort of ghost/vampire hunter here, well-armed and stalking things that hunt and/or menace humans at night.  It's a difficult job, even for a strong warrior like him, so he's got bruises to show for it.  As you can see, he's being stalked by a ghoul right now. : )  A friend suggested that maybe he's actually from the future, maybe a future where things that walk the night have multiplied and are threatening to take over and wrest the world from humans, or even wipe them out entirely.  So our hero has gone back in time to fight the evil when there wasn't so much of it, and hopefully keep it from multiplying and taking over in the era he's from.  If he is from the future, he's learned to fight well with Mideavil weapons, and he carries a long dagger as well as a sword.  This would be a fun AU fic to write, so if anyone out there would like to do it, go for it!  I'm too busy right now, but I did want to post this.  Though the show is over, I'd like to see the fandom keep going.  : )</p><p>As always, please let me know what you think by posting comments.  They're much appreciated!</p></blockquote>





	A Knight of Ghosts and Shadows [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going back a bit in time in my history series here, but oh well. I had this idea about Reese being a knight in the Middle Ages, when belief in ghosts, witches and evil supernatural things was very strong. He's a sort of ghost/vampire hunter here, well-armed and stalking things that hunt and/or menace humans at night. It's a difficult job, even for a strong warrior like him, so he's got bruises to show for it. As you can see, he's being stalked by a ghoul right now. : ) A friend suggested that maybe he's actually from the future, maybe a future where things that walk the night have multiplied and are threatening to take over and wrest the world from humans, or even wipe them out entirely. So our hero has gone back in time to fight the evil when there wasn't so much of it, and hopefully keep it from multiplying and taking over in the era he's from. If he is from the future, he's learned to fight well with Mideavil weapons, and he carries a long dagger as well as a sword. This would be a fun AU fic to write, so if anyone out there would like to do it, go for it! I'm too busy right now, but I did want to post this. Though the show is over, I'd like to see the fandom keep going. : )
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think by posting comments. They're much appreciated!


End file.
